Look at me
by When-Link-is-bored
Summary: Zelda is angry. She's angry at the fact that everyone is enjoying a rather nice day while she isn't, not to mention she cannot see a certain green hero until she is done with her studying!
**Hey, Long time no see! WLIB back with ya with a small story here. I want to get back into writing so I decided to make this story within an hour as a warmup sorta thing, you know? Something to get back into. Welp, without further ado, enjoy the story! I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Zelda is angry. She's angry at the fact that everyone is enjoying a rather nice day while she isn't,

not to mention she cannot see a certain green hero until she is done with her studying!

* * *

Bright. Very bright. Like a day that is too beautiful to be true. And why, with such a beautiful day, has it made a certain princess discontented? She sighs as she looks outside a window directly beside her. Castle town- even she can hear the typical city noise all the way up from her castle; from the combined murmurs, to a sudden yell, or even perhaps a random dog barking from time to time. Regardless, the said city screams the very word that she longs to feel, contrary to what she was doing right now: Excitement. She begins to ponder that word. "What else comes with excitement?", she thinks. " _Having a friend with me...long talks… the color green..._ _ **him**_ _.."_ She interrupts her own thoughts as she finds herself staring at the ceiling. The princess frowns as she looks down and detests to what she sees. Paper, books, a quill, books again. Another frustrated sigh escapes the princess as she recalls Impa strictly telling her that she cannot leave the castle until she is done with her studies. " _Finish your work or stay cooped up in here all day, your highness. Your choice."_ How can she reply to that?! As much as she adores her guardian, she sometimes cringes from the fact that once Impa has made a decision for her princess, not even the princess of hyrule can say no to her. With another sigh, this time in defeat, she begins to continue her studies. " _The quicker you finish, the quicker you can go outside"_ , as they say. Education is not hard for her, she can do it all without any effort whatsoever given that she is quite the genius, but the workload is what gets to her. As she is almost concluding in her studies- the geography of modern Hyrule and the calligraphy book, "From Hylians to Zora", the thought of _him_ enters her mind again. " _What has he been up to this time?"_ the princess smiles to herself as she thinks about various situations he could be in right now. He could be climbing death mountain, he could be sleeping on a boat in lake hylia or...or he could be courted by the noble girls in castle town right this very moment! Her face turned sour at that. Moving from a jealous thought, she thinks about something he always does. " _He could be...training! Yea that's it! And given that it is quite sunny outside, maybe, just maybe, he could be training so hard where sweat is all over his body. Even to the point as for him to take his shirt off to reveal his nicely toned upper body, glistening in the sun as he breathes deeply from exhaustion….."_ The princess giggles to herself to that thought. She notices that her room became dark all of a sudden. " _What?! It's dark already? I didn't even get to see him shirtless!"_ She pouts her lips as she looks over her window, expecting to see the day gone by….. _him_?! The sunlight was just being covered by the man in question as he was casually sitting on the window, his back lying to one side, his hands resting on his abdomen and one of his leg on the window while one is dangling freely. " _Link?!"_ she screams in her thoughts, surprised by the appearance of the person she has been thinking about the entire time. He smirks as she jolts out of her seat. Seeing that she just made herself look like a fool in front of him, she pouts and sits back down, this time with elegance and arms crossed, looking away from him. Link shows a quizzical look and gets up from the window and walks towards his highness. As he approaches her, he notices the books and paper on her table and looks at them from over her shoulder. He lets out a very low, vibrant "hmmmmm" right next to her ear, which sent shivers down the princess' spine. She kept looking away from Link until she started to hear her quill make a scratching noise. Like magic, she drops her pouting act and immediately turns to look at her notes with a scrutinizing expression. Once Link was done scribbling the goddesses knows what, she looked over it. The hero laughed as she made an angry noise, the princess could not believe she was wrong on one note! She then playfully hits him and eventually laughs along with him. Once the laughter died a little bit the princess "shooed" Link away. " _I'm just finishing up here"_ she thought to him. Acknowledging her gesture, he nods and sits on the edge of her bed waiting for her to complete everything, almost like a cat waiting for his master to finish whatever his owner was doing. He looks at her with a small smile, admiring her features. " _It's impossible not to fall in love for this woman!"_ He thinks and happily sighs, knowing that he can only see a side of her no one else can. " _Speaking of love…"_ he trails off and decides to let his body talk instead of his mind. He walks over to his princess, not caring about whether she was done or not. He was standing right behind her as she was sitting down. With a smile, he holds up his hand and cups her cheek in his palm. The princess stopped writing and Link could feel a smile forming from the princess' lips within his hand. She slightly tilts her head towards his hand acknowledging the caring feeling she was receiving from him, much to Link's delight. A small snicker comes from him as he slightly bends his knees and wraps his arms around his princess. He makes a smirking noise as he now has the princess in his arms, locking her down to her chair. He nestles onto her neck, his lips slightly grazing her as travels to her ear. She lets out a small pleasured "nnnn" and tries to wriggle out of Link's grasp, but the more she squirmed the more he tightens his grip on her. She puts her hand over his arm and turns to look at him with a pouty face, "but I'm almost done…" is what her face said.. Link looks at her and looks at her studies. He smiles as he looks back at her, "I don't care" is what his smile said. At this point, it didn't matter to Zelda. She was technically done with her studies and now she is with the man she was going to spend all day searching for. She will not let this opportunity go to waste. She smiled and closed her eyes as she gave a "fine then" expression. Smiling in victory Link kisses her neck and travels to her ear again. The princess gasps. This time however, Link whispered into her ear, his voice dominant, low and vibrant, " **Look at me."**

And with that, Zelda couldn't resist and gave into him, passionately kissing him. And oh, she would _definitely_ see a very sweaty, shirtless Link much sooner than she had hoped to.


End file.
